WO 2006/065653 A2 discloses a distributed intelligence ballast system and an extended lighting control protocol. As described in its § 0147, power and control are distributed among intelligent devices, so that a failure of a controller does not cause an entire network to fail. Thereto, the ballasts have got an increased intelligence. Each device (ballast) on the wired network that is enabled with the extended protocol can act as a controller.
In general, wireless networked lighting systems, such as wireless networked smart lighting systems, comprise a central controller and distributed sensing devices and distributed lamps. A distributed sensing device sends a first message with a sensing result to the centralized controller. In response to this first message, the central controller sends one or more second messages to several distributed lamps to control these distributed lamps.
In case the first message transmitted from the sensing device to the central controller gets lost or gets delayed, there is a problem in that said several lamps are not switched on or are switched on too late.
WO 01/11926 A1 discloses a lighting control system including a wireless remote sensor.